Несколько переводов
by Hermione Jean McGonagall
Summary: ПЕРЕВОДЫ 1. 'Memories' by MadameGury25. Пуаро размышляет о предыдущих случаях.


Disclaimer: Герои принадлежат Агате Кристи, фан-фикшен - MadameGiry25. Мой только перевод.

Разрешение на перевод - запрос отправлен.

XXX

Я очень любил Эркюля Пуаро.We had worked together on a great many of his greatest cases and I was honored to be called his friend. Мы работали вместе над очень многими из его величайших дел, и я был удостоен чести называться его другом.

Many people could consider Poirot to be a curious character. Многие люди могли бы подумать, что у Пуаро любопытный характер.It was true that he had his curious habits such as making certain that his famous mustache was immaculately combed and groomed. Это была правда, у него есть любопытные привычки. Например, убедиться, что его знаменитые усы безукоризненно причёсаны и ухожены. Nevertheless, most people have curious habits of their own. Тем не менее, у большинства людей есть свои собственные любопытные привычки.

Poirot's greatest aspect was his 'little grey cells'. Самым главным у Пуаро были его «маленькие серые клеточки».He had an amazing ability of deduction that had served him well throughout his career as a police detective in Belgium. У него была удивительная способность дедукции, и это очень помогало ему на протяжении всей его карьеры как бельгийский полицейский детектив. When he came to England with a band of Belgian refugees, he established himself as a successful private detective. Когда он приехал в Англию с группой бельгийских беженцев, он зарекомендовал себя как успешный частный детектив.

One day I went to visit him at Whitehaven Mansions. Однажды я пошёл к нему в гости в особняк Вайтхейвен.It was a rainy grey day in London and I needed a distraction. В Лондоне был дождливый серый день, и мне нужно было отвлечься.

When Miss Lemon, Poirot's secretary, let me into the apartment, I found Poirot standing at the window overlooking the rainy street. Когда мисс Лемон, секретарь Пуаро, разрешила мне войти в квартиру, я обнаружил, что Пуаро стоял у окна, которое выходило на дождливую улицу.

"Ah, Hastings." - А, Гастингс, - He said without turning.сказал он, не поворачиваясь. -"How are you, mon ami?" Как ты, друг мой?

I had grown used to Poirot's seemingly supernatural abilities and his behavior didn't strike me as odd. Я уже привык к способностям Пуаро, которые кажутся сверхъестественными, и его поведение не кажется мне странным.

"As well as ever, old boy." - Хорошо, как всегда, дружище, - сказал я, садясь на один из множества стульев в его кабинете.Now Poirot did turn and smiled at me.

Теперь Пуаро повернулся и улыбнулся мне.

His dark hair had long been thinning and now was barely visible on the top of his head. Его темные волосы давно истончились и теперь были едва видны на верхней части головы. His mustache was as well groomed as ever and his dark eyes sparkled with amusement. Его усы были ухожены, как и прежде, и его тёмные глаза сверкали.

"I have been thinking, Hastings." Я думал, Гастингс, -He said, hands clasped behind his back. сказал он, заложив руки за спину."Your English criminals fear me." - Ваши английские преступники боятся меня.

I smiled inwardly, knowing what was coming. Я внутренне улыбнулся, зная, что произойдет.

"I have solved countless cases for your poor thickheaded Scotland Yard. Just look at what I've accomplished. I have solved the baffling murder of Paul Renauld. I have found the Prime Minister when no one else could." - Я расследовал бесчисленное количество случаев для бедных полицейских с куриными мозгами из Скотланд-Ярда. Достаточно взглянуть на то, что я достиг. Я расследовал загадочное убийство Пола Рено. Я обнаружил, премьер-министра, когда никто не мог.

"Don't forget the case of Barbara Allen." - Не забывайте случай с Барбарой Эллен, -I offered. предложил я. "Merci, Hastings."

- Мерси, Гастингс, - сказал онHe said, smiling., улыбаясь."And what can we conclude from all this?" - И что мы можем заключить из всего этого?

I feigned confusion to give him the pleasure of telling me. Я притворно замешкался, чтобы порадовать его тем, что он может сказать мне что-то.

"We can conclude that your British criminals would do better staying in the bed and not invoking the wrath of Hercule Poirot." - Мы можем заключить, что вашим британским преступникам лучше было бы оставаться в постели и не гневить Эркюля Пуаро.


End file.
